This invention relates to a rechargeable removable flashlight which is particularly but not exclusively designed for use in a motor vehicle which includes a charging system so that the flashlight can be maintained in a suitable receptacle within the vehicle in a properly charged condition for use whenever required.
Many different designs of portable flashlights of a rechargeable type for mounting in motor vehicles have been proposed but none have received significant commercial success despite the desirability of a device of this type. Many of the designs are of a type which can be inserted for charging into the cigarette lighter socket of the motor vehicle but this is undesirable since the charging can take a significant period of time and since the device cannot be properly stored in its condition.
Two previous designs of particular relevance are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,735 (Hiltman) and 4,422,130 (Shigeo).
Hiltman shows an arrangement in which a flashlight includes a peg arrangement which can be pivoted from a stored position in which the flashlight is normally used to a projecting position for insertion into the dashboard socket of the vehicle.
Shigeo shows an arrangement in which the projecting pins which are inserted into a charging system when in the charging mode are covered by a handle which is pivotally mounted on the flashlight housing when the flashlight is in the operational mode.
However none of these devices is particularly suitable for mounting in the vehicle in a compact condition for charging with the possibility of being quickly and simply moved to an operational condition which is useful for handling.